Typically electronic components are designed to work at relatively low temperatures, thus the heat that they generate must be efficiently removed. Traditionally, removal of heat was achieved through the use of a fan, or equivalent device for passing cool air over the components. In some applications fan cooling may not be sufficient or may otherwise be undesirable. Computer manufacturers have used additional heat removal devices such as heat pipes, fins, pin fins, etc. to aid in the removal of heat. In addition, prior devices/methods have attempted to store the heat using thermal capacitance either as a phase change or mass increase. Prior devices/methods require the phase change to occur at temperatures between the initial temperature and the maximum operational temperature of the electronics thereby limiting the thermal margin, scalability and operational time of these systems.